


grimdark au #1 Karkat

by TheArtsyCanary



Series: Grimdark AU's [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Grimdark, Grimdark Karkat, Karkat Vantas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyCanary/pseuds/TheArtsyCanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone dies and karkat goes grimdark</p>
            </blockquote>





	grimdark au #1 Karkat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there.  
> Okay, so I was thinking about grimdark and what it would take to make certain characters go grimdark, and this is what I came up with for karkat. I don't know what the boss would really be, but I was kind of picturing jack while writing it. I might make a series of grimdark au’s out of this, maybe ones for Dave or Kanaya.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
Everyone decided to take on the boss. Everyone. Except you. You pant as you climb the hill having had run miles. You were about to collapse from exhaustion but you freeze instantly. Jade is in the corner shaking and crying seemingly having a mental breakdown. Terezi is lying on the ground and doesn't look like she’s breathing. Sollux was cut evenly right down the middle. Rose and Kanaya were lying next to each other, Rose on her stomach with a pool of blood by her chest, and kanaya very badly scratched up and missing an arm. John was nowhere to be seen. The only one still standing was Dave, who was ridiculously beat up but still in fighting position, shitty sword at the ready. he attempted to attack but was blocked by a sword, before quickly getting his head chopped with one extremely fast swipe, with his stupid irony shades staying in place as he lost his life. You stare upon the battle field where everyone you ever loved lied dead feeling nothing but shock. But slowly that shock turned to anger. You had been pissed off infinite times before, but you had never experienced true anger. Now you have. It consumes you, turning into energy and magic. You have gone grimdark.


End file.
